Sneaky Assassins
Sneaky Assassins is an Arcade minigame game on Mineplex that lasts about 10-15 minutes. Gameplay Sneaky Assassins is a game revolving around assassination and stealth, as the name implies. All players are disguised as villagers and are released into a map filled with NPC villagers. Every so often, the players will be revealed, with only actual villagers keeping their form. The players will look like they normally do, complete with armor. After a short time like this, all players will look like villagers again, until they are revealed again. During a player reveal, it is a good idea to get out of the open, into an alleyway or behind something to ] not be seen you. Crouching is also recommended. Powerups spawn randomly around the map in a similar fashion to the Survival Games' Supply Drop. The beacons on which they spawn shoot fireworks. These power-ups can be activated by touching the floating diamond chest plate and helmet once the firework comes all the way down, and give boosts to weapons/armor. (Side Note: Since players usually gather around the point where a power-up will spawn, there is a higher probability that simply hitting everything around you will reveal an assassin.) However, doing so is very likely to reveal your position, so use this tactic with caution. When a player receives 5 power-ups in total, they become a "Master Assassin" and obtain a compass which can be used to find the nearest Assassin. Players are encouraged to imitate villager movement in an effort to stay hidden to other players. Players have a sword that can be used to kill villagers, and there is no penalty to killing random villagers except for giving away your existence to other nearby players. The reward for killing a player is one extra smoke bomb and one extra heart. The winner of the game is the last living player. Smoke Bombs Smoke bombs are represented by Ink sacks in a player's inventory. When used, they will blind all nearby players and make the user invisible for approximately 0.5 seconds. These are commonly used to escape enemy player attacks.There are three ways to obtain smoke bombs; the first of these is killing players, the second is getting powerups, and the final way is simply starting out with them. Powerups Maps Sandy Castle - F3lice.png|"Sandy Castle" by F3lice (1) Sandy Castle - F3lice 2.png|"Sandy Castle" by F3lice (2) Lewisham CIty - autobus22.png|"Lewisham City" by autobus22 (1) Lewisham CIty - autobus22 2.png|"Lewisham City" by autobus22 (2) Kits Tips * If you have not paid attention to the way villagers move, they hold their head in one position. The only reason they move their head up and down is to look directly at a player. So if you see an entity that is constantly holding their head at an abnormal angle, that is a player. * Players are advised to avoid jumping and sprint-jumping in the open, since villagers do not act that way. If a player is sprinting, then particles from the ground will move under their feet, something that heavily distinguishes players from normal NPCs. * Players make a different sound when hit. * Once a villager stops walking, they usually go in a different direction. Players are advised to do so as well. Achievements